Scanning Electron Microscope (SEM) images are used in various mapping and imaging applications, such as for inspection of semiconductor wafers. Several techniques are known in the art for three-dimensional (3D) mapping of wafers using SEM images. For example, a conventional technique for inspecting semiconductor devices utilizes multiple sets of measurement data obtained by a SEM to determine the dimensional parameters of a semiconductor device. The SEM collects each set of data from a different angular orientation with respect to the device. The dimensional parameters of the semiconductor device are determined by analyzing the relationship between the SEM inspection angle and the collected data sets.